1. Technical Field
Various embodiments described herein relate generally to the field of electronic data security, and more particularly to the secure storage, access, recovery, and transmission of electronic data.
2. Related Art
Security of electronic data is of paramount importance for private individuals and for almost every conceivable business and government entity. A tremendous volume of electronic data is being generated, stored, and transmitted on a constant basis. Moreover, the breadth of electronic data, which nowadays inevitably extends to private and sensitive information, necessarily attracts a host of bad actors.
Conventional data security solutions are relatively static. For example, one or more data security mechanisms (e.g., password protection, encryption scheme) may be deployed at a particular data storage location. The same data security mechanisms will generally remain in place until a significant security breach is detected, at which point the entire data storage location may have already been compromised.
Data that have been stored based on standard relational data models are particularly vulnerable to unauthorized access. Individual data records (e.g., name, address, social security number, credit card number, and bank account number) stored in separate storage locations are typically accompanied by a common record locator indicating a logical nexus between the data records (e.g., associated with the same user). For example, individual data records may each be associated with the same user identification number. As such, unauthorized access to any one data record may expose sufficient information (i.e., the user identification number) to gain access to the remainder of the data records.
Although numerous data security methods are available, implementing a flexible roster of seamlessly integrated and complementary data security solutions at a single data storage location remains an enormous challenge. For example, while combining security solutions will normally increase data security, incompatibilities between different solutions may in fact give rise to additional security risks.
What is needed is a system and method that provides secure storage, high speed access, recovery, and transmission of electronic data.